Mon Cabaret My Floorshow
by midnightrain24
Summary: You want to know...why I use a knife? Happy Rin pays a visit to the Joker in his holding cell. One-shot I don't own Dark Knight or any of the characters!


Inspirational songs: _4 minutes_ – Madonna

_Give it 2 Me_ - Madonna

Please, review. It makes me so happy, I cannot tell you, when I get to read what people comment on my writings! :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cell was dark. Only one lamp placed on the table gave a pitiful illumination. Sitting at the table, the light casting grotesque shadows across his face; the nightmare.

"Evening, Commissioner."

The building was quiet except for a couple of officers who stayed behind. He had one bodyguard, though he didn't seem too worried. Or that he minded at all. He could always use another mind to play with. She leaned up against the wall, watching him from the other side of the window. He couldn't see her, no one who was in the room could see her, but she could see him. She grinned as she strolled up to the one-sided window to watch him more closely. He had a sort of bored look on his face. If not his face, his body language certainly said so. He was propped up against the wall, sitting on the floor; his legs sprawled out in front of him and his hands limply in his lap.

"He looks so cute!" she giggled. She glanced over to the officer against the door. His hands were folded in front of him and he had a stern look on his face. _Psh, who's he trying to prove?_ she thought. She knew what he was trying to do. It wouldn't work. The Joker always found a way to mess with a person's head. No sooner had she thought this, it was then that she heard the Joker speaking and the guard's face start changing. Although it wasn't the distress look that most people would make when the Joker would open his mouth; this look held many emotions: annoyance, fatigue, and pain.

"_Do you want to know…why I use a knife?" _she heard him say. She shook her head, knowing all too well Joker's methods for toying with the human mind. She turned and walked out the door and around the gate to get to the questioning room where Joker was held captive. Coming to the door, she knocked a little tune. She put her ear to the door only to hear shuffling on the other side.

Slowly, the knob started to turn and the guard opened it to reveal a violet-eyed black-haired beauty. She flashed a smile. "Howdy."

"What the –" She saw the Joker's head peek out from behind the guard with a confused look on his face. _Just like a cartoon _she thought.

"Mind if I come in, officer"

"Who-what…how did you get in here?"

Rin raised an eyebrow and made an "o" shape out of her mouth. She backed up to the gate entrance and tapped on it. "Door," she said matter-o-factly.

The lieutenant lowered his eyebrows. He had enough of wise cracks. Joker was enough. "All right, that's it," he mumbled. He grabbed her upper arm and said more audibly, "You're coming with me."

Happy Rin let out a little snort. "Sure I am."

His brow furrowed, his eyes blazing. Happy Rin saw this and released an annoyed sigh.

"Let me explain, shall I?" Putting her hand on her hip lazily, she raised her other arm and twirled her index finger in the air in front of his face. Instantly, he dropped her arm and started to twirl in circles. She then put both her arms down and strutted over to the doorway leading into the cell. She looked at the Joker who looked at her back, an amused grin playing on his lips. The officer, who was still circling in the background, suddenly came to a stop when Happy Rin spoke.

"Off you go Lieutenant."

Immediately, he turned and left, walking in a trance the whole way. She watched him go, very much pleased with herself. Turning back to the Joker she said, "Such a pity that one. He would've made a beautiful ballerina."

He pursed his lips nodding in agreement, playing along with her little game. She smiled back at him, showing her sparkly whites then strolled over to him after shutting the door with her back. She knelt in front of him and gave him a look, her head cocked to the side.

"Why the long face, Joker?" He stared back at her, not smiling. Happy Rin slipped off her hat then ruffled and shook her hair, then looked at the Joker, one bright purple eye revealed under her mess of black hair. He continued to stare at her, looking as if he was trying not to smile, but he kept his emotions very well. She reached over to his hair, green and wavy, and ruffled it just as she had done her own. He never took his eyes off of her and his serious face never budged, but with his hair in an un-orderly fashion, she couldn't help but burst out in a fit of giggles. She got up, tired of sitting on the floor and headed over to the questioning table, where Joker had his little conversation with the Batman not too long ago. Out of her back pocket she pulled out a deck of cards, tossing the box behind her, started shuffling the cards. She made the two piles in her hands then flared them together on the table and brought her ear down to listen to the shuffling cards. "Ahh. Don't you just _love_ that sound?"

The Joker, still watching her, now brought his arms up and folded them in front of his chest and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He heard several more shuffling of the cards, then a flare gone a rye, one of the cards landing close to him just under his leg. He didn't bother to pick it up. He then heard Happy Rin gasp and a chair screeching backward. He let out an inaudible sigh and opened his eyes. What he saw caused him to raise his eyebrow curiously. Happy Rin was sprawled over the table, her legs up in the air and her head searching to ground for something that wasn't there.

"Joker! Where are you?" Joke remembered the soft noise he had heard earlier and slipped his hand under his leg to pull out a Joker playing card. He held it up in front of Happy Rin who was still searching on the ground frantically, than suddenly she turned to him and eyed the card in his hand. Her face spread in a wide smile, "Ahhh." She jumped and slid on her knees to him until her face was just inches from his. She reached up with her hand to take the card, her eyes never leaving his dark brown ones and said mischievously, "There you are."

Joker smirked at her and let go of the card, signifying that he was done playing this game. Happy Rin shot up then turned around and started filing the Joker card into the rest of the deck. Joker looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak, his voice crackling. "You know _Happy_ Rin-"

"Please call me Jared," she said as she whirled around again to face to him, obviously pleased that he now was in a talkative mood.

Joker stared at her and Happy Rin snickered. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"Uh…even though we are, uh…partners in crime so to speak" He spoke slowly in unfinished sentences, his words dragged. " I do…have a plan for getting out of here."

Happy Rin nodded, mockingly understanding. "Do you now?" He smirked. She flared her hand carelessly and turned her back to him, "Actually I just wanted to know if you wanted to play cards." She said. She hopped up on the table and crossed her legs and giggled at his attempt at conversation with her. "Don't worry sparky, I won't rain on your parade." A smile slowly crept on her face as she raised her arm to the ceiling. They stared at each other, until she winked at him and the Joker's face, for a split second, became surprised, then he smirked at her. Happy Rin snapped her fingers and she disappeared, leaving a puff of smoke behind. Joker fixed his hair that she had ruffled. She was a unique creature that one. He stopped sorting his hair to reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out the playing card that she had given him when they first struck their partnership. He watched as a simple black design started to form on the once blank card. Everytime she was with him, the black swirl design would fade away and everytime she would leave it would come back.

He put the card away and continued to straighten his hair when he heard the doorknob start to turn slowly. His hand paused on a strand of hair. The door opened and in stepped the officer that had been watching him before. Joker brought his hand back down in his lap and speculated the lieutenant. He gave the Joker a glare but seemed too dizzy to keep his face that way. He had his hand on his forehead, no doubt fighting away a headache. _No doubt indeed_ Joker thought. He knew what had happened and he applauded her on a job well done. She had erased his memories so he could carry out his original plan. Truly, she was a unique character. He turned to the lieutenant, who had now occupied his initial position in trying to look stern and spoke.

"Do you want to know…why I use a knife?"


End file.
